


Welcome to my Parlor

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Boot Worship, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Gingerpilot, Height Differences, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Admiral Armitage Hux receives some much needed stress management treatment in the arms of a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Subliminal Hux Event 2021





	Welcome to my Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks a little familiar it's a reworked version of one of my very first videos. Wanted to give a little more love to this piece and to the Gingerpilot fandom.

[ **Gingerpilot Victorian AU on BaphometSims YouTube channel** ](https://youtu.be/zZcGi6UkpDQ)

[ ](https://youtu.be/zZcGi6UkpDQ)

[](https://youtu.be/zZcGi6UkpDQ)


End file.
